Please be nice to me
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: ¿Asesino?¿Secuestrador?¿Protector? ella no tiene idea de quien es solo esta segura de una cosa, le encanta. Pero este no es momento de dejarse dominar por las hormonas sino de salir corriendo. Pero al parecer ella no es la única atrapada ahí y ella en su afán de escapar solo lastimara a su sexy protector.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

1. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y ustedes lo saben.

2. Esta historia se me ocurrió al escuchar pero sobre todo al ver el vídeo de la canción _Please be nice to me_ del grupo _SS501_, obviamente esa también tiene derechos, así que se las recomiendo. El vídeo es parte de algo así como un mini drama,por si les da curiosidad les dejo el link del vídeo en particular que me inspiro para esta historia: www. youtube watch? v= ZAYjL8m3LEg

Es inspiración y no copia, por que si no tendría caso, así que obviamente las cosas no pasaran igual que en el vídeo ni es necesario verlo.

.

.

.

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Los tacones se le atoran de vez en cuando en el suelo adoquinado alentando su paso, tal vez por eso eligió esos tacones, por que no quiere llegar al lugar al que se dirige, una luz de alto se pone ante su paso y ella casi le sonríe, por que no quiere llegar con esa persona, ligeros copos de nieve comienzan a caer y ella piensa si sería una buena escusa decir que no pudo llegar por que comenzó a nevar, en serio no quiere escuchar esas palabras pero al final suspira y sigue caminando.

Sakura Haruno va caminando al parque a encontrarse con Naruto Namikaze, su mejor amigo, pero aunque ella lo quiere mucho no quiere llegar, no hoy, exactamente por que ella lo quiere tanto... pero no de la forma en que él desea ser querido.

o.O.o

Esta nervioso pero como siempre su gesto es imperturbable y solo espera a que llegue la hora, este es "su primer trabajo de verdad" según las palabras de su jefe y de el depende que consiga el dinero que tanto necesita. Bajo el resguardo de los vidrios polarizados del elegante auto gris plata comprueba que su arma este cargada y en perfecto estado, baja los vidrios y su mirada se pierde en el camino buscando a su objetivo pero se encuentra con un bonita pelirrosa, este trabajo cada vez le gusta menos pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sasuke Uchiha espera cumplir con eficacia su misión, apunta su arma con maestría aunque no quiere disparar, ni hoy ni nunca, pero lo hará disparara y este trabajo sera como todo lo que hace perfecto.

o.O.o

Cada auto que se atraviesa en el camino de su elegante porche naranja es su enemigo, su enemigo por que evita que llegue a tiempo a la cita más importante de su vida, aunque para ser sincero su único enemigo es el mismo por salir tan tarde. Esquivando temerariamente autos y pisando el acelerador a fondo aun espera llegar a tiempo.

Naruto Namikaze maneja como loco hacia el parque para llegar a su cita con Sakura Haruno, hoy sera un día maravilloso por que por fin le dirá sus sentimientos como ha estado planeando toda la semana y no puede evitar que una sonrisa boba aflore en sus labios mientras acelera aun más la velocidad.

o.O.o

Una hermosa pelirrosa camina bajo la nieve con paso increíblemente lento mientras piensa en la lista de pros y contras que escribió anoche, el lado de pro´s llenaba la hoja y por un momento pensó "es amable, gracioso, lindo, millonario, me cae bien y me quiere ¡a mi! ¿por que no?" luego miro el lado en blanco de los contras pero aun así se decidió a rechazar la propuesta de su mejor amigo ¿Qué como lo sabía? pues era muy simple Naruto era muy obvio y de hecho todos en la ciudad se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio, solo Sakura fingía que no lo notaba pero por el comportamiento de Naruto la ultima semana y la premura con que la había citado ahí era seguro que su tiempo de escapar se había acabado.

La chica miro su reloj y noto que llegaba temprano a pesar de todo lo que trato de hacer para llegar tarde, sus ojos miraron al rededor y solo noto un elegante auto gris plata, precisamente en ese momento los cristales del auto bajaron y ella vio a su apuesto conductor, el chico de ojos y cabello negro parecía serio y concentrado y... ella solo atino a sonrojarse. El sentir el tibio calor en sus mejillas solo le comprobaba que debía rechazar a Naruto por que ella amaba a ese rubio revoltoso como a un hermano y no más, por que un extraño y sexy desconocido la hacia sonrojarse y Naruto no.

Su repentina determinación la hizo sonreír y en ese instante pudo escuchar el auto de Naruto derrapar por la calle al estacionarse con una impresionante pero irresponsable maniobra, el rubio salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa a encontrarse con Sakura pero justo cuando estaban a unos pasos el uno del otro un par de disparos se cruzaron en el aire y todo se volvió un caos. Sakura sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en los brazos de su apuesto desconocido y que Naruto gritaba. Ella quiso hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero la confusión que provocaba su dolor se lo impidió y la claridad del mundo se diluyo lentamente para sus sentidos hasta la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

El dolor trato de despertarla pero no lo logro del todo, solo consiguió bonitos y extraños saltos de la conciencia a la inconsciencia -sangre, estar en un auto, estar en un casa, una suave y mullida cama, voces, su hermoso desconocido, otros extraños, más voces- pero todo era extraño y no le encontró sentido a nada. Cuando por fin despertó después de tiempo indefinido se encontró en la cama de una elegante habitación, el dolor del brazo seguía pero era mucho menor, su extremidad estaba vendada y había una charola de comida al lado de su cama, lo demás era oscuridad y silencio, se levanto con dificultad y se topo con la puerta cerrada grito y toco pero no obtuvo respuesta el miedo la invadió oficialmente y totalmente confundida se tiro al piso a llorar; tal vez en el lado de los contras de su vieja lista debió poner "su padre es un mafioso".

**Notas:** otra historia, otra locura. Esto iba a ser un shot pero luego me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente y no pude resistirme. En definitiva sera corta por que ya tengo el final pero como la idea me gusto mucho quiero saber sus opiniones para seguir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Para Sasuke su vida era un contraste de luces y sombras que habían danzado burlándose de el desde siempre, y ahora había comenzado a detestar las luces por que solo le daban falsas esperanzas. Y esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que le miraron desconcertados eran las luces más deslumbrantes que había visto en mucho tiempo. La linda chica que tenía en sus brazos le despertaba las hormonas que creyó muertas y no podía hacer más que odiarse a si mismo por que sus adormecidos sentimientos decidieran manifestarse justo ahora, aun así se domino de inmediato esquivo las balas que le perseguían con agilidad y volvió al elegante auto plateado pues ya tenía lo que quería.

- _Exacto "lo quieres"_- le dijo su voz interna, pero Sasuke la ignoro y solo acelero a fondo para alejarse de ahí, por el espejo retrovisor podía ver cuerpos en el suelo del parque y un auto negro que se disponía a seguirlo, inútil, el era muy bueno manejando y sabia que no lo alcanzarían.

Cuando llego a la elegante casa que era su destino bajo a la pelirrosa inconsciente del auto y la llevo a una habitación, estaba cargando a la primera mujer que le había interesado pero su rostro no denoto sus emociones, su conciencia se encargaba de matar lentamente cada una de sus falsas esperanzas y recordale sus objetivos. Si a Sasuke le gustaba su linda presa pero ni ella ni nadie lo sabría nunca. Por que después de todo eran solo sus hormonas _¿no?_ y el podía controlarlas _¿no?... estúpida voz de su conciencia; _hasta donde el recordaba nunca le había servido para nada.

o.O.o

El elegante piso de madera contra sus rodillas desnudas le pareció muy frió pero aun así permaneció en el suelo, se abrazo a si misma y se agazapo en una esquina huyendo de la realidad por un momento ¿Quería huir de la confesión de Naruto? pues hecho. Y ahora estaba aquí encerrada en el segundo piso en una elegante habitación de puertas y ventanas reforzadas. Cuando se canso de gritar y llorar como una tonta que la sacaran se tiro con un suspiro a la suave cama, pensó en todas las razones por las que la aburrida y simple Sakura Haruno podría estar metida en problemas y nuevamente solo vino a su mente su "relación" con Naruto. Recordó todas las veces que sus padres le dijeron que se alejara de el pero ella no lo hizo...sus padres...quizá ni siquiera notaran su ausencia, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas pero esta vez por razones distintas.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana era constante desde que lo recordaba, penumbra acompañada de destellos blancos, una tormenta de nieve. Después de un rato y ya calmada analizo la situación llegando a la obvia conclusión: ella no podía hacer nada; estaba rodeada de cosas que no entendía y que estaban fuera de su control. Justo en el momento en que la iluminaba ese depresivo pensamiento la pesada puerta de madera se abrió y el apuesto pelinegro que vio en el parque entro. En la penumbra no pudo verlo muy bien aun así estuvo segura que era el hombre más sexy que había visto y eso aun contra su voluntad encendió sus hormonas pero luego reparo en la katana que llevaba despreocupadamente a la espalda y eso las apago, el actuaba como si Sakura no existiera y solo cambio la charola de comida por una nueva para luego salir silencioso y tranquilo como si la habitación estuviese vacía. Sakura quiso gritar y alcanzarlo, pedirle explicaciones, preguntar tantas cosas pero se quedo en blanco... justo en el ultimo momento logro reaccionar y se colgó del brazo del chico, el la miro con la más profunda indiferencia y ella descubrió que el tenía unos imposibles ojos negros.

-Ayúdame- fue la unica palabra que abandono sus labios, junto con su lastimoso aspecto y ojos llenos de lagrimas Sakura esperaba conmoverlo.

- No- fue la simple y fría respuesta.

- Yo o he hecho nada, no merezco estar aquí...- trato de explicar ella.

-No tengo idea si lo merezcas o no. Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir- respondió el firme para después empujar casi con desprecio la pequeña mano que lo sostenía,pero antes de tocarla con toda la fuerza que llevaba el se detuvo por que noto que era la mano que la pelirrosa tenia herida, entonces con toda delicadeza del mundo aparto la mano temblorosa de su prisionera.

- Al menos dime ¿por que estoy aquí?- pregunto desesperada.

- Es mejor para ti saber nada- hablo el tranquilo.

- Estoy muy segura de poder decidir que es o no bueno para mi- dijo ella entre la desesperación y el enojo.

- Pues no parece- dijo el casi con burla y salio del lugar estoico.

" Y pensar que es el primer chico que me gusta ¡es un patán!, ¡es un criminal!" se quejo internamente Sakura, miro a su alrededor y se prometió a si misma que escaparía a como diera lugar, tal vez nadie la extrañaba afuera pero aun mas importante que eso nadie tenia derecho a encerrarla y ni siquiera decirle por que. Y el primer paso para escapar era no caer en la desesperación, miro la comida y se acerco revisarla. Ella era estudiante de medicina y en cuanto creyó que no contenía nada sospechoso comenzó a comer.

Sakura miro desesperada su reloj de pulsera al parecer aun no lleva ni 5 horas ahí y para ella eran como años. Se estaba haciendo de noche por fin y el sueño comenzaba a vencerla pero contra todo pronostico en lo único que podía pensar era que esta noche no había visto su drama favorito que mañana tenía una clase importante de neurofisiologia que no quería perderse y que el fin de semana salia el nuevo tomo del maga que estaba leyendo, esas eran el tipo de tonterías en las que pensaba Sakura, tal vez para nadie eran importantes pero para ella lo eran por que eran su vida y alguien la estaba rompiendo. Ah pero también antes de dormir pensó en unos ojos azabaches pero al día siguiente eso no lo recordó.

La mañana era luminosa y hermosa, lo primer que vio fue a su lindo secuestrador pelinegro acomodando algo obsesivamente los cubiertos de la charola de comida, la puerta estaba abierta y el perecía distraído.

- Ni lo pienses.

Maldición deberían prohibirle tener una voz tan sexy, pensó ella.- ¿Se supone que debo quedarme encerrada sin hacer nada como una estúpida? - dijo ella molesta.

- Si no causas problemas es mejor para ti, el como lo hagas es tu decisión- el parecía serio pero ella podía jurar que había burla en el tono de su voz.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar otra voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y esta era abiertamente burlona.

- Que envidia, yo quiero que me secuestren si tu vas a hacerme el desayuno todos los días Sasuke-kun- hablaba sumamente divertido un chico peliplata al que Sakura pensó debería recomendarle un odontologo.

- No molestes y largo de aquí Suigetsu- hablo el pelinegro que ahora sabía se llamaba Sasuke y que su voz amenazante nunca la había ocupado con ella, acaba de conocerla y era temible. El pelinegro se movió muy rápido y salio del lugar azotando la gran puerta. Sakura corrió a escuchar.

- Jajaja tendrías que ver tu cara...- un silencio solo le aseguro a la pelirrosa que el pelinegro acribillaba con la mirada al otro hombre- esta bien, esta bien no vine solo a arruinar tu mañana he venido a decirte que llamaron del hospital.

- Imbécil, por que no me dijiste antes- se quejo el pelinegro y Sakura no pudo escuchar más. Volteo a ver su desayuno y tontamente se pregunto si de verdad lo había hecho el pelinegro.

**Notas:** primero que nada perdón por la tardanza y gracias a todos por leer pero más a Sasu Love For Ever y Emma3mikan que me dejaron su hermoso review y me animaron a seguir con esta historia :) nos volveremos a leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Sakura pudo ver por la ventana como Sasuke salia corriendo de la casa e ignoraba a una pelirroja que trato de seguirlo, fue hasta ese momento que Sakura noto que hoy su sexy secuestrador no llevaba traje negro como siempre lo había visto, hoy Sasuke casi parecía una persona normal, en especial por que no llevaba un arma encima...al menos visiblemente.

Pero Sasuke parecía y se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar en la calle, en el autobús que tomo más adelante y en el hospital que era su destino, en todas partes; aunque había tratado de vestirse como un adolescente normal con unos jeans algo descuidados, botas altas de cuero negro con las agujetas atadas descuidadamente y un abrigo del mismo color, parecía sacado de una portada de revista no solo por lo apuesto sino por lo inalcanzable y falso, al menos era así como el se sentía. Solo y falso, por que simplemente las palabras "Sasuke Uchiha" y "normal" no van juntas en la misma oración.

o.O.o

Cuando Naruto despertó por un segundo pensó que estaba en un hospital, luego reconoció uno de los cuartos médicos de su casa. Su madre estaba a su lado con un tazón de ramen y una sonrisa, mientras su padre un poco más alejado discutía con alguien por teléfono. En cualquier otra ocasión ese abría sido un maravilloso despertar pero "hoy" no lo fue, en cuanto su mente pudo formular un pensamiento coherente y sus ojos enfocar bien a su madre comenzó a balbucear desesperado.

- ¡Sakura!...¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?!...¡ella estaba conmigo!

Después de esas palabras el tazón de ramen y el teléfono de su padre cayeron con estrépito al suelo, en un rincón de su mente Naruto lamento lo del pobre ramen pero su cabeza se encontraba en general tratando de recordar que había pasado exactamente esa tarde en el parque y de pronto una imagen y un nombre lo inundo todo en su cabeza ¡Sasuke!

- Fue Sasuke papá... Sasuke estaba ahí- dijo el rubio convencido, mientras su padres intercambiaban miradas confundidas.

- Eso es imposible- declaro al fin su padre.

- ¿Como ha podido pasar esto? -reclamo su madre- Te advertimos miles de veces que no te involucraras demasiado con gente ajena... por tu bien y por el suyo.

-Pero Sakura es especial- respondió terco el rubio menor-... y yo...

- Mostrar tan abiertamente tu interés fue estúpido- sentencio serio su padre, Naruto detestaba la faceta seria de su padre y esta era una de las pocas veces que la había visto y apenas la segunda que estaba dirigida hacia el.

- Yo solo...- trato de defenderse Naruto pero las excusas no llegaron a su mente y mucho menos a sus labios, era cierto había sido estúpido.

- ¿Quienes sabían que la verías? y... ¿que tan importante era ella para ti?- pregunto el señor Namikaze aun en modo serio.

- Todos...- acepto Naruto avergonzado- de veras ¡todos!

- Maldita sea, eres un descuidado- lo regaño su madre, y era muy raro que ella maldiciera frente a el.

-Ahora no sabremos quien fue el que lo hizo...- reflexiono en voz alta Minato.

- Creo que el ¿quien? no es tan importante, lo primordial es ¿por que? y ¿que piensa hacer ahora?- hablo seria la pelirroja.

- ¡No tienen que investigar nada de eso les estoy diciendo que vi a Sasuke!- grito exasperado Naruto, si bien era cierto que el no debió involucrarse tanto con la pelirrosa, también era cierto que para el ella era muy importante y tenía varias medidas de seguridad para que ella no corriera peligro cuando estaban juntos. Naruto no era tan estúpido como todos creían y solo un genio como Sasuke pudo haber roto su perfecta seguridad.

- Y yo te dije que eso es imposible- le respondió su padre pensativo-...cuando Itachi se lo llevo prometió que jamas lo involucraría en esto.

- ¡Itachi!... tal vez lo viste a el- propuso su madre.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento pero rechazo la idea.

- No era Itachi, yo se lo que vi...- dijo el rubio muy seguro-... Sasuke en un auto plateado, llevaba un pistola y no la katana ni shurikens... tal vez quería ser discreto.

- Eso es imposible- repitió su padre como para convencerse a si mismo.

- ¿Que acaso esa se volvió tu palabra favorita?... ¡Créeme!

El mayor reflexiono sobre ello y aunque llego a la conclusión de que si bien no era "imposible" si era "poco probable" que Sasuke estuviera involucrado con cualquier cosa dentro del "negocio".

- Esta bien te creo, pero es no cambia nada. - Concluyo Minato- Si fue Itachi o incluso Sasuke. Los Uchiha son neutrales, cualquiera pudo haberlos contratado...no, es que simplemente no me lo creo. Ellos nunca harían algo como esto...

- Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que ¡Sasuke! se cargo a mi guardia y se llevo a Sakura.

- Pero no todos los heridos son de los nuestros había tres desconocidos ... eso fue un caos ¿estas complemente seguro que se llevaron a Sakura?¿ no es mas probable que ella huyera?

- ¡Si, estoy seguro de que se la llevaron!¡se la llevo Sasuke!- grito Naruto desesperado y harto de que su padre hubiera elegido ese día para no creer nada de los que decía.-¿Y ya le sacaron información a los desconocidos?... tal vez ellos nos lleven al culpable que ordeno que atraparan a Sakura.

- Están muertos, ahora que lo dices es curioso nuestros cinco hombres fueron heridos en puntos no vitales y los hombres desconocidos murieron al instante por un disparo a la cabeza... todos los tiros fueron perfectos... esta bien tal vez si fue un Uchiha, pero definitivamente no fue Sasuke. Últimamente los rumores del bajo mundo no dejan de decir que Itachi es el mejor ejecutor y que es cada vez más exigente para aceptar trabajos, hace meses que nadie sabe de el.

- Esto es como una pesadilla- papa debemos comenzar a buscar a Sakura de inmediato.

- Claro, mi estúpido hijo ya estoy en ello- dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa de suficiencia y empuñando con seguridad su celular.- Y no te preocupes si no le dispararon en el lugar es por que la quieren viva y así deben conservarla.

- Padre no vuelvas a dirigirte y pensar en ELLA como un negocio...- reclamo Naruto.

- No, eres tu el que nunca debe olvidar pensar en TODO como si fuera un negocio, tu y tu madre son lo más importe para mi pero siempre pienso primero en los negocios ¿Sabes por que? para que lo que soy y lo que hago nunca les afecte. Yo elegí este camino y acepto sus consecuencias y responsabilidades. Creí que lo habías entendido y que también lo habías elegido pero me equivoque, Naruto debes elegir si estas adentro o...

- No me vengas con esto ahora, yo estoy adentro hasta el cuello pero jamas renunciare a los que quiero- dijo completamente seguro Naruto.

- Si tanto la querías debiste decirle la verdad y protegerla- Aclaro su padre mortalmente serio.

- Ella sabía- se excuso débilmente Naruto, presintiendo ya que perdería.

- ¿"Lo sabía" o "se lo dijiste"?- pregunto la fría la voz de su padre.

- Lo sabía- acepto el menor derrotado

- Sabes que no es lo mismo. Tu te callaste y le pusiste dos guardias... no era suficiente. Tu tienes tres ¿es ella meno importante que tu?

Naruto estuvo a punto de contestar pero mejor se callo, el creía que proteger a Sakura con dos de sus mejores hombres sería suficiente pero obviamente no lo fue. Los rubios enfrentaron sus miradas azules y fue obvio quien fue el perdedor, el rubio mayor salio de la habitación y apenas salio del campo de visión de su hijo ya estaba dando firmes ordenes por teléfono. Naruto se quedo solo y ni siquiera cuando su madre volvió con otro plato de ramen pudo contentarse, tratar de salir en su estado no sería más que otra estupidez a su lista y por el momento solo podía conformarse con la búsqueda que harían los hombres de su padre o esperar a que quien había fraguado ese plan apareciera y declara sus objetivos ¿Qué sentido tenía secuestrar a Sakura?

Más tarde en cuanto Naruto se quedo solo, el tema de los Uchiha salto a su mente. Ellos fueron alguna vez el clan más respetado y temido del mundo, mucho orgullo, mucho honor, mucho poder; tal vez más poder del que imaginaban pues eran los Uchiha quienes manejaban la balanza del poder al decidir que trabajos aceptar y cuales rechazar.Y fue ese poder el que los hizo ser tan temidos que fueron exterminados por todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez sirvieron ¿Pero como cazar a los mejores cazadores? pues obvio a traición, una bomba que los medios cubrieron como un accidente y los mafiosos como una desgracia. Del poderoso clan solo quedaron dos niños que fueron el tesoro más peleado por las familias de bajo mundo pues desde corta edad ya eran armas letales, Itachi y Sasuke...

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados cuando una pequeña cabeza se asomo por la puerta, era Konohamaru, un niño de apenas 12 años pero que ya estaba mas que metido en el bajo mundo era el nieto del antiguo líder y todo un travieso.

- Naruto oni-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunto el niño queriendo ocultar su preocupacion con jovialidad pero no lo logro.

- Claro yo soy muy difícil de matar solo fueron unos rozones. dijo Naruto animado, mientras pensaba en que el fue uno mas de los blancos no fatales de Sasuke, de haberlo querido el pelinegro...

- Me alegra mucho- dijo el niño lanzando se en un abrazo al rubio con tan mala suerte que solo le provoco un montón de dolor a Naruto que olvido por completo en que estaba pensando.

o.O.o

Día 2 de secuestro de Sakura Haruno, desde que el pelinegro se fue por la mañana nadie volvió a llevarle comida ni dar señales de vida, al parecer el dientes de tiburón y la pelirroja no querían ser vistos o no eran secuestradores tan amables como lo era Sasuke, aunque pensándolo mejor, no creía que hubiera muchos secuestradores amables en el mundo. La pelirrosa suspiro por su tontos pensamientos y por estar pegada a la ventana esperando a que el chico de ojos fríos que calentaba sus hormonas volviera y ella ni siquiera sabía por que y con esa duda en su mente se quedo dormida en el alfeizar de la ventana sin ningún cobijo en esa fría noche de invierno.

**Notas:** Otra vez me tarde grrr para mi, en fin espero les guste es nuevo capi ;) Gracias a todos los que leen en especial a : lizbet-linux, Sasu Love For Ever y nancyclaudinec reverencia chicas ustedes me inspiran, besos, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Hace años que Sakura no sentía la calidez de unos brazos masculinos cargándola con delicadeza, la ultima vez fue su padre. Aunque no estaba segura de quien era ahora el que la llevaba en brazos, si sabía que no quería que eso terminara aun así el dolor del brazo herido la trajo a la realidad y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la oscura mirada de su secuestrador favorito. Apenada noto que se aferraba a su pecho así que sonrojada se aparto y el la deposito con delicadeza en la cama para luego darse la vuelta e irse sin decir nada, pero ella lo impidió aferrándose a su brazo y vio que el tenía la mano llena de sangre y cristales.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunto ella preocupada.

- No es nada.- Aseguro el tratando de quitarle su mano a la pelirrosa antes que sus traicioneras hormonas delataran que ese contacto le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

- Se ve terrible, puedo curarte.- Afirmo ella con su mirada suplicante...Sasuke estaba perdiendo la batalla ¿por que demonios fue a verla cuando regreso?

-No es necesario.- Dijo el con sus ultimas reservas de frialdad.

-Anda... como pago por el rico desayuno que me preparaste.- Propuso ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante y aunque el no dijo nada se quedo estático y ella lo tomo como un "si" que mas bien era un "me rindo". La pelirrosa corrió por el botiquín que había visto en los gabinetes altos del closet pero no lo alcanzo, entonces el se acerco por detrás y lo alcanzo sin dificultad.

-Veo que ya conoces mejor la habitación.- Comento el.

-No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer.- Respondió ella mitad apenada, mitad reclamo.

-Aquí estas segura.- Respondió el de forma tan sincera que sorprendió a Sakura y si mismo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y mientras sacaba los cristales de la blanca piel de la mano del chico reflexionaba en lo bien que la habían tratado, la casa era prácticamente una mansión e incluso habían curado la herida de su brazo, no sonaba como un típico secuestro si no había amenazas, ni pedían recompensa, ni nada.

-¿Puedo volver a preguntar por que estoy aquí?- Dijo ella mientras esparcía por las heridas limpias un gel antiséptico.

- Ya lo hiciste, y yo aun no puedo darte una respuesta.- Hablo el como si nada y ella molesta aplico más fuerza de la necesaria al aplicar el gel a las cortadas, aun así Sasuke ni se inmuto.

-Debí usar alcohol- se quejo ella y el solo alzo una ceja, Sakura sonrió por que había sacado un gesto de su estoico secuestrador.

-Aunque hubieras usado ácido no me hubiera quejado- dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia y Sakura apretó las vendas que estaba poniendo pero el ni lo tono.

- Bien señor fuerte si no puedes contestar "esa pregunta" ¿puedes contestar otras?- cuestiono Sakura mientras aseguraba la venda y miraba con aire profesional la mano como buscando errores.

La repuesta tardo un poco pero llego.- Tal vez ...depende la pregunta.

-¿Van a hacerme daño?

- No.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?

- No sé.- Dijo el y Sakura noto su sinceridad, ¿en verdad ni el sabía cuanto duraría todo esto?

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Naruto?

- Esa es de las preguntas que no puedo contestar.

-¿Quienes son los otros que están en la casa?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ya bien... entonces ¿puedes darme una TV y libros?

La respuesta tardo de nuevo pero le encanto a Sakura.- No veo por que no.

-¿Y puedo salir?- Pregunto ella en broma.

Pero el contesto muy serio.-No.

-Ni si quiera si tu me llevas.-Dijo ella con su mejor tono seductor y acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro.

Silencio

-Mis padres van a preocuparse por mi y entonces llamaran a la policía.- Hablo ella de nuevo abandonando su parodia de seducción.

- No, no lo harán.- Hablo el con tal seguridad que Sakura se sintió profundamente herida.

- ¿Tu que sabes? Claro que se preocupan por mi- Grito ella como si quisiera convencerse a si misma.

- Yo no lo digo por eso-aclaro el- ellos saben que estas bien.

-¿Que?- Pregunto ella vivamente sorprendida.

- Se acabaron las preguntas.

- ¡No!, no puedes dejarme así, aun no entiendo por que estoy aquí. ¿Por que están rompiendo mi vida?¡Mañana tengo un examen muuuy importante!- comento ella furiosa.

-Lo siento pero es imposible que te deje salir.

-Bien supongo que aun debo estar agradecida por no estar muerta- dijo ella sarcástica.

-Exacto.- Dijo el y salio del lugar.

Sakura se fue a la cama un poco más tranquila pero aun muy confundida, pensó en su reciente conversación con Sasuke y se arrepintió de sus gritos infantiles ante la mención de sus padres tal vez si no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma el abría seguido contestando. Pero el saber que era la segunda noche que ella estaba ahí y nadie lo notaba le dolía mucho, sabia que sus padres se preguntarían por ella en cinco días mínimo tal vez un mes máximo; y no es que fueran malos padres es que... simplemente... no lo sabía. Su infancia era toda luminosidad y dulzura pero desde que creció fue como si ellos pensaran que no eran mas necesarios y se alejaron de ella o tal vez era que no les complacía del todo como era ella, todos decían que Sakura era una joven modelo pero sus padres encontraban siempre faltas y nunca la felicitaban por sus logros. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a vivir por complacerlos así que la distancia que los separaba se hacia cada vez más grade. A pesar de todo Sakura anhelaba una reconciliación mágica con sus padres y por eso se esforzaba en ser la mejor en todo lo que hacia. aunque no fuera lo que sus padres quisieran, y así volver a los días de luz y dulzura cuando sus padres la querían y notaban su existencia... y encerrada en esa habitación no lo lograría, reprobando su examen de mañana no lo haría.

Esa noche la pellirosa no pudo dormir bien y la despertó el sonido de un ligero alboroto en la habitación, el chico dientes de tiburón se peleaba con los cables de una T.V nueva y Sasuke miraba con escrutinio la charola del desayuno hasta que el peliblanco lo llamo para preguntarle sobre la T.V. Ellos parecían muy concentrados y a Sakura le pareció de lo más gracioso y mas aun cuando el momento fue roto con el sonido de "Thriller" que era el tono de celular de alguno de ellos, pero a los chicos el sonido no les causo gracia alguna.

-Creí que habías cambiado esa tontería.- Se quejo Sasuke que recibía todos los cables y manuales de la TV que Suigetsu le estaba prácticamente arrojando.

-¿Que acaso ya no me puedo divertir?- Pregunto con burla el peliblanco mientras salia corriendo imposibilitando que Sasuke le diera una respuesta.

Aun así Sasuke dijo en un susurro molesto.-Te diviertes demasiado.- En ese momento Sasuke noto que Sakura estaba despierta y lo miraba desde la cama.

-Ahora tu vas a ayudarme- Dijo el con fastidio tirando todos los cables.

Pero ella en lo único que pudo pensar fue en preguntar. -¿A donde va? parecía muy apurado.

-Eso no te incumbe.- Respondió serio Sasuke.

-Bien.- Dijo ella olvidando el tema y mirando todos lo cables en el suelo se dispuso a ayudar al pelinegro a instalar la TV, su capricho.-¿Por que es tan complicado?- Se quejo ella después de un rato.

-No es complejo... solo molesto.-Hablo el pelinegro casi divertido.

-"...inserte la pieza F en la base A´. A1, A2, A3 y A4 forman un soporte estable pero no olvide asegurar los tornillos antes de poner el equipo en posición vertical..." quería una TV no un rompecabezas.

- Los cables vienen por colores y las piezas dibujadas, no se de que te quejas.- Le reprendió el.

-¡Por que no la compraron armada!- Lloriqueo ella y así continuaron con el extraño trabajo de logar instalar la TV sin que explotara, tal vez Sasuke solo lo hubiera logrado más rápido pues Sakura solo se quejaba y a menudo ignoraba el manual y comenzaba a conectar cosas sin parar. Aun así ambos pasaron un buen momento, el siguiendo paranoicamente el manual y ella queriendo adelantarse lo más posible para encenderla. Sakura podía jurar que lo había escuchado reír y secretamente ella adoro cuando el le sujeto las manos para impedir que conectara los cables en lugares incorrectos.

Cuando terminaron y encendieron el televisor Sakura casi llora de felicidad por "su logro", todo ese tiempo ella amo ver a Sasuke tan humano y no quería que momento se terminara.

-Veamos una película.- Propuso ella emocionada, entonces creyó ver el brillo de la duda en los ojos negros de Sasuke pero antes de que el diera su respuesta el sonido de Thriller volvió a sonar y el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke se congelo, la expresión del chico era como si acabara de sonar la alarma sísmica y salio corriendo del lugar maldiciendo en voz baja.

Sakura no entedio, pero si noto que el pelinegro tenía tanta prisa que dejo la puerta abierta.

**Notas:** pues nada una disculpa por tardar un agradecimiento especial a quienes me dejaron un review, alegran mi vida ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Imagines muy simples pueden significar cosas muy complicadas, y esa puerta abierta significo para Sakura mil cosas, su primer pensamiento fue salir corriendo y de alguna forma tomar un autobús a la facultad para presentar ese examen de anatomía, pero su cuerpo no se movió, una ínfima parte de su cerebro grito "Sasuke" y ella no pudo avanzar. Recordó los ojos negros de su captor mientras decía "Aquí estas más segura" y que hace solo unos minutos paso uno de sus mejores momentos del año tratando de instalar una TV con el, así que ignorado la puerta sin seguro la pelirrosa encendió la TV y tomo la charola con su ya frío desayuno otra vez era un omelet con exceso de tomate pero estaba delicioso. Sus manos pasaron los canales nerviosas mientras en su mente se libraba una gran batalla entre sus múltiples personalidades discutiendo el por que no había huido.

Bueno para empezar hace dos días había estado en un tiroteo y técnicamente Sasuke la había salvado y aunque ahora estaba ahí contra su voluntad nadie la había tratado mal. Simplemente no sabía por que estaba ahí y por que le habían disparado esa tarde en el parque, por que al pensarlo con claridad llego a esa conclusión: le habían disparado e ella, Sakura no era tonta y aunque todo había sido muy rápido alcanzo a notar que los disparos fueron dirigidos a ella y no a Naruto. Ademas lo más seguro es que la casa no estuviese vacía y abrir esa puerta seria la entrada a muchos problemas.

Por otro lado su decisión de quedarse no se la debía toda a su lógica sino también a su maldito sistema límbico que sufría una crisis cada vez que veía a Sasuke, era la primera vez que le pasaba y estaba demasiado confundida, en el pasado Sakura incluso llego a cuestionarse su preferencia sexual cuando no encontraba ningún punto de interés en sus pretendientes, sobre todo Naruto el era el sueño de cualquier chica y ella no podía verlo como algo mas que una amigo, pero debido a que las mujeres le eran aun más indiferentes desistió de esa tonta idea. Ahora con todos sus conocimientos biológicos y neurológicos solo podía explicar lo que le pasaba con el pelinegro como "enamoramiento" hablando químicamente que quede claro. Y Sakura maldijo a todas sus sustancias cerebrales por despertar precisamente con el tipo más complicado del mundo y sobre todo alguien tan peligroso. Que el pelinegro descontrolara su cerebro no era nada bueno pero para colmo de males era inevitable.

Sakura busco razones para explicar su "condición" y solo encontró unas cuantas miradas y toques, se pregunto por que le pasaba eso precisamente ahora pero luego supuso que así le debía pasar a todo mundo, inesperadamente. Ahora que pensaba todo solo encontraba puntos favorables en su captor: me salvo, curo mi herida, es el único que trae comida, nunca me ha maltratado, trato de contestar mis preguntas, ¡me dio una TV!...¡pero te secuestro!... esto no podía seguir y Sakura se consoló diciéndose a si misma que esa rara condición cerebral era unilateral y se terminaría algún día. Esa locura no debía trascender, lo que sea que pasara se solucionaría y ella no lo volvería a ver, de alguna forma ese pensamiento deprimió a la pelirrosa y solo recordar las heridas de la mano de Sasuke y como había salido hace un rato la preocupo. Bien hecho cerebro, te fijaste en un chico con gran genética pero por desgracia tal vez lo maten antes de que la mezclemos con la nuestra... bien sus pensamientos eran una divagación total y Sakura trato de que sus ojos jade fijos en la televisión pusieran atención y así antes de que se diera cuenta termino viendo un aburrido programa de debate socioeconómico y cuando salio de sus pensamientos y se disponía a cambiar el canal su recién descubierto "enamorado cerebro" reacciono ante el apellido Namikaze.

"... la construcción es un proyecto multimillonario que implicara una gran cantidad de capital monetario y humano por lo que es una responsabilidad muy grande, Namikaze Corp. y el consorcio Etymon son las empresas más fuertes participando en el concurso para ganar el mando del proyecto.

-Ambas empresas son respetables y tienen muchos trabajos que demuestran su calidad, pero sin duda Etymon tiene un historial más largo y confiable.- Hablo un hombre mayor.

-Yo creo que por la naturaleza del proyecto sera más viable que la empresa Namikaze presente un anteproyecto innovador, que es lo que se necesita.-Opino una mujer muy convencida.

-Pues no se debe olvidar que el concurso es público y alguna otra constructora podría presentar un anteproyecto innovador. -Dijo un hombre joven sonriente.

-La importancia es tal que el gobierno no dará el presupuesto a cualquier nueva y pequeña empresa.- Reclamo el hombre mayor.

-Yo creo que el milagro podría pasar y la empresa crecería solo con las regalías correspondientes que tendrá cuando la construcción este terminada y en funcionamiento..."

A decir verdad Sakura no entendió mucho de esa conversación pero dejo de importarle en el segundo que escucho un auto a toda velocidad en el patio, lucho con todo para no voltear a ver y ...lo logro...los segundos pasaban asfixiantemente lento y ella solo escuchaba un gran alboroto. Algo parecido al miedo la embargo pero antes de que se abandonara a esa sensación la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un preocupado Sasuke y la abrazo.

Por un instante Sakura pensó que alucinaba pero las sensaciones era muy reales y placenteras.

- Estas bien.- Afirmo el aliviado y las endorfinas del cerebro de Sakura se dispararon.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto ella confundida y el momento se rompió, Sasuke se separo y la miro evaluador, ella también lo vio a el y noto sus ropas manchadas de sangre pero con alivio comprobó que no era suya, algo en en fondo le dijo que estar aliviada por ello la hacia una mala persona pero no le importo.

-Problemas de trabajo...-Dijo el.

- Si la rosita estaba bien ¿Por que demonios no iba a estarlo? Debemos irnos.- Llego intempestiva la pelirroja que Sakura había visto antes por la ventana.

- He venido por que la necesitamos- Dijo Sasuke a la pelirroja para luego voltear hacia Sakura.-Dime que eres buena suturando y que crees poder hacerlo en un auto en movimiento. -Dijo el muy seriamente volviendo a su estoicismo caracteristico.

-¿Que?- fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirrosa.

-Ella no puede hacer NADA debemos ir a un hospital...-Se quejo desesperada la pelirroja.

- No, un hospital es imposible para nosotros... los cuarteles están más lejos pero son más seguros. Si alguien puede parar la hemorragia y suturar la herida Suigetsu sin duda lo lograra- dijo Sasuke perdiendo la frialdad de siempre.

La chica pelirroja parecía desespera pero solo miro con incredulidad y desprecio a Sakura, la pelirrosa se molesto por ser menospreciada y decida dijo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Sasuke estas loco ¿que haremos si escapa?-Pregunto la chica.

-No escapar.a- Afirmo el mientras todos ya corrían por las escaleras. Sasuke jalando a Sakura firmemente del brazo.

Cuando llegaron al auto Sasuke saco de la cajuela un botiquín que lanzo a Sakura y le hizo señas a la pelirrosa de subir atrás. Al abrir las puertas el olor a sangre los invadió y Sakura se acerco con dificultad para tratar de ver la herida de Suigetsu que estaba tendido incómodamente en el asiento, antes de que cerrara la puerta el motor rugió y el carro avanzo a toda velocidad mientras la chica pelirroja tenía medio cuerpo asomado desde el asiento delantero y trataba de hablar con el peliblanco pero no lograba pronunciar nada coherente solo susurros y lagrimas hasta que le grito a ella.

-¿Por que demonios no estas haciendo nada?

Sakura salio de su ensimismamiento y retiro las ropas del abdomen del chico solo pudo ver sangre y más sangre, en ese momento sus clases de anatomía le parecieron inútiles y lejanas nada de lo que había visto se parecía a lo que tenía enfrente y por un instante pensó que no podía hacerlo entonces Sasuke hablo.

-Fue una kodachi hace - Sasuke miro su reloj- siete minutos y el sangrado no se a detenido.

Las palabras en tono frió y profesional del pelinegro enfriaron el cerebro de la pelirrosa que abrió el botiquín, se desinfecto las manos y comenzó a limpiar la herida con gasas.

-Necesitara una transfusión por que el sangrado es abundante ¿en cuanto tiempo estaremos en una instalación medica más apropiada?- pregunto la pelirrosa sin dejar de mover sus manos.

- Llegaremos en 20 minutos más o menos según el trafico.

- La herida es muy limpia, no toco ningún órgano solo que al sacar la kodachi el atacante la curvo y el daño parece más escandaloso...con la transfusión estará bien.- dijo Sakura muy segura mientras analizaba el contenido del botiquin y encantada tomaba un frasquito una jeringa.- ¿Es alérgico a algún...?

-No.- Contesto segura la pelirroja.

-Voy a sedarlo.

-No necesitas anunciarlo, apresúrate.- La apremio la pelirroja.

-Karin no estas siendo de ayuda.-La reprendió Sasuke sin despegar la vista del camino, el viaje había sido muy estable a pesar de la velocidad.

Sakura inyecto a Suigetsu y el peliblanco soltó unos quejidos que provocaron mas sollozos de Karin pero esta vez no se quejo. Las manos hábiles de la estudiante de medicina terminaron de limpiar perfectamente la herida y tomaron el hilo y la aguja para comenzar a coser la piel ensangrentada, era mas blando y resbaladizo de lo que creía, el auto viro violentamente y Sakura se las arreglo para no jalar el hilo y no perder la concentración, fueron solo nueve puntadas pero el tiempo que le tomo hacerlas le pareció eterno.

Cuando por fin llegaron Suigetsu no se movía, estaba pálido y su respiración era acelerada, de la nada salieron varios tipos y ayudaron a llevar al peliblanco al interior de un edificio en una camilla, ella siguió a todos por inercia y termino en un elegante cuarto medico que no tenía nada que pedirle al mejor hospital de Japón. Un medico profesionalmente reviso a Suigetsu mientras le colocaban suero y sangre. Sakura solo volvió a la realidad cuando Sasuke le dijo.

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias.- Hablo desdeñosa la pelirroja y se fue a sentar junto a la cama del herido a hacer preguntas al medico.

Sakura se miro las manos cubiertas de sangre y se sorprendió a si misma por no haberse desmayado en medio de la situación, apenas estaba en sus primeros semestres de medicina y estaba segura que nadie de su edad y clase había hecho algo así, ella estaba punto de soltar una sonrisa de nervios y triunfo pero la mueca murió antes de formarse cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre delgado y con aura oscura entro.

-Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora.

-Orochimaru-sama...

**Notas:**un capítulo mas, Sakura no escapo pero por fin salio de la casa, en el próximo capitulo se revelan muchas cosas ;)

Gracias a todos por leer, pero agradecimiento especial a Sasu Love For Ever este capi va x ti.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

A Sakura le habían contado, había visto en películas y leído en libros, que había personas con "presencia", jamás lo había sentido y hasta hace un segundo pensaba que eran puras patrañas. Pero estar frente a ese hombre era frió y abrumador, Orochimaru - como lo acaba de llamar Karin- era frió y abrumador. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo del tono de Thriller y quería salir corriendo.

-Te envié a terminar el trabajo, no a traer esto de vuelta.- Dijo el hombre, observando despectivamente con sus ojos dorados la cama donde estaba el herido Suigetsu.-Además pusiste a la señorita en peligro.-Agrego con una sonrisa de maligna burla que dirigió a Sasuke, era como si estuviese feliz de confrontarlo.

-La misión esta lista, lo saque por que quise.- Contesto Sasuke con furia contenida, parecía tener una mezcla de respeto y repulsión al hombre que tenía enfrente.-A la señorita la traje por que Sai me aseguro que sabían su ubicación e iban a buscarla en ese mismo instante.

Sakura callo en cuenta de que ella era "la señorita" y se pregunto ¿quien era Sai?, y si ¿seria bueno o malo que supera donde estaba? Recordó el abrazo preocupado que Sasuke le dio cuando llego por ella y concluyo que no debía ser bueno.

A Orochimaru no parecieron gustarle las respuestas de Sasuke y apremiado volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien, pero Uchiha no hagas tonterías mientras me representas y Karin quiero la ubicación del perro de Danzou ahora.

-Orochimaru- sama es que...yo no traje mi equipo.- Contesto nerviosa la pelirroja que parecía tener miedo.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua molesto y rápidamente uno de los hombres que venían con el, y que Sakura no había notado por estar tan abrumada por la presencia del que parecía ser el jefe de sus secuestradores, salio corriendo para regresar de inmediato con una laptop negra ultimo modelo.

-Listo has lo tuyo y que sea rápido.

Karin tomo la laptop y al abrirla movió sus dedos rápida pero nerviosamente por el teclado, de vez en cuando hizo muecas de desespero pero antes de que todos se asfixiaran con la tensión que se estaba acumulando en la habitación la pelirroja hablo.

-Sai esta en la casa de seguridad 7, seguramente buscando a Haruno.

El hombre pareció ligeramente aliviado y le dedico a Sasuke una sonrisa burlona.-Los idiotas se equivocaron, tu casa sigue siendo segura pero ahora el problema sera que salgan de aquí sin ser notados. Karin mante vigilado a Sai.

-Entendido.- Respondió la aludida abrazando la laptop.

Sakura no entendía nada pero sabía que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para preguntar que demonios pasaba, el problema es que no podía abrir la boca ante ese hombre y todo este tiempo había estado aterrada escondiéndose parcialmente tras Sasuke. Orochmaru escaneo divertido la escena y se detuvo en la mano herida de Sasuke pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho un gran alboroto en el pasillo, Sakura se asusto más y se aferro a la espalda del Uchiha. Una risa ronca se escucho en el pasillo y luego un grito.

-Orochimaru bastardo, dile a tu seguridad de mierda que me deje pasar o ¿es que ya no soy bienvenido en tu casa?

El nombrado solo rodó los ojos con fastidio e hizo un gesto con la mano a sus guardias. Pasos pesados se escucharon seguidos por el repiqueteo inconfundible de tacones y pronto un hombre grande de largo cabello cano estuvo en la puerta, lo acompañaban su sonrisa y dos guapas guardaespaldas. El recién llegado observo con avidez la habitación y cuando su mirada choco con la de Sakura le sonrió, cuando noto su cercanía con Sasuke la sonrisa se borro.

-Así que es cierto, tienes algunos problemas.-Hablo sarcástico el desconocido viendo a Suigetsu.-Y la tienes a ella.-Agrego viendo a Sakura.

-Lo que tengo o dejo de tener no es tu problema.- Dijo Orochimaru con su tono frió e indiferente.

-Lo es si te metes con mi ahijado.- Reclamo el hombre de cabello largo acercándose con pasos poderosos y amenazadores.

-Tu estúpido protegido me tiene sin cuidado. Yo cuido a la señorita Haruno como un favor personal a una querida amiga.-Respondió Orochimaru sin inmutarse.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Tsunade me lo hubiera pedido a mi.- Dijo el hombre vivamente sorprendido.

-Tal vez tu le caigas mejor pero ella no es idiota, sabía que "tu lado" no hizo más que poner en peligro a su querida sobrina, así que me pidió a MI que la cuidara ¿O es que necesito recordarte que si no fuera por mi intervención la bella señorita Haruno seria un bonito colador gracias a tu ahijado?

-¡Naruto no quería ponerla en peligro!

-Pero lo hizo y mucho, ahora ella esta segura con el mejor de mis hombres y como vez se llevan muy bien.- Dijo satisfecho Orochimaru señalando como Sakura se aferraba a Sasuke.

-Hasta donde yo sabía el mejor de tus hombres esta en una cama de hospital y solo lo remplazaste con una versión más joven e inexperta. Mira incluso aun se hiere en sus misiones.- Dijo desdeñoso el peliblanco señalando la mano herida de Sasuke.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con molestia pero no dijo nada sabía que el hombre hablaba más por coraje que por convicción. Por su parte Sakura solo absorbía la conversación con avidez tratando de entender lo más posible, el nombre que más le sorprendió escuchar fue Tsunade, ella efectivamente era su tía, su unica tía. Hace años no la veía pero ella siempre le enviaba caros regalos y felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, año nuevo, fin de curso, navidad y cada fecha que se le ocurría. Sakura la adoraba por que era una de las personas que le demostraban que su existencia le importaba a alguien. Hasta donde sabía su tía era la directora de un importante hospital en Fukuoka.

-Que mal perdedor eres Jirayja, se que solo estas aquí por te encantaría que tu ahijado y la sobrina de Tsunade estuvieran juntos, pero tienen que aceptar que el chico lo arruino todo y ahora lo mejor para la señorita Haruno es que yo la proteja.- Dijo Orochimaru con una temible sonrisa de triunfo flotando en su rostro.

Jirayja miro con desafió por un momento pero no dijo nada, luego se dio la vuelta solemne junto con sus guardaespaldas y tomando de la cintura a cada una comenzó a caminar para alejarse diciendo.

-Más te vale cuidarla bien.

Sasuke y Orochimaru soltaron un resoplido al mismo tiempo, cosa que le pareció graciosa al segundo y detestable al primero.

Sakura aun seguía confundida pero ahora sabía que estaba ahí por su tía y no solo por Naruto, la presencia del tipo de antes rompió un poco la abrumadora presencia de Orochimaru así que decidió hablar.

-Yo quiero saber todo respecto a ¿por que estoy aquí? y ¿por que estoy en peligro?

-Vaya sabes hablar.- Dijo sarcástico Orochimaru con una sonrisa para luego agregar más seriamente.- ¿Sabes? Tsunade no quería que te enteras de nada, pero con las circunstancias actuales eso se volvió imposible. Ahora todos saben de tu existencia y te querrán de su lado.

-¿Por que el que Tsunade sea mi tía lo cambia todo?

- Tsunade es importante en nuestro mundo, la honorable viuda de Dan Kato. Nada se mueve en el Fukuoka sin que ella lo autorice. Se alejo de su familia para no involucrarlos pero ella te adora. Nadie jamas abría sabido de tu existencia pero Naruto se acerco a ti y te puso en la mira.

-¿En la mira de quien?-Pregunto Sakura sin aliento tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-De todos, al principio solo te quería Etymon para extorsionar a la familia Namikaze en un importante negocio que esta en puerta, pero ahora la mayoría de los clanes esta muy interesado en ti, ya sea con buenas o malas intenciones. Muchos te quieren muerta por venganza ya sea a Tsunade o a los Namikaze y otros tantos quieren tu favor para tener el de Tsunade, su clan no tiene herederos pero ella te tiene a ti, eso te volvio muy valiosa.

-¿Etymon? Ese consorcio empresarial es el dueño de la mitad de la ciudad ¿Los clanes me quieren?-Dijo sorprendida y abrumada la pelirrosa.

-Solo 27% - La corrigio la pelirroja.- Y no te sientas tan importante rosita en cuanto dejes de ser la novedad los clanes se olvidaran de ti.

-Tenerte para extorsionar a los Namikaze era un buen plan hasta que todo se complico por que resultaste ser la sobrina de Tsunade Senju, ella me pidió protegerte y eso es lo que voy a hacer.- Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa que no le causo ningún alivio a Sakura, ese hombre no parecía de los que ayudan por nada y se pregunto si el también quería algo de ella.

- ¿Y usted no quiere nada de mi?

- Claro que lo quiero, pero yo soy paciente así que no te preocupes ademas quizás mis ideas te gusten...

Notas: este capi lo escribía l madrugada del martes online y de pronto se me fue el internet y se perdió U.U Espero les gusten y se entiendan las explicaciones aun hay mas complots mafiosos que seguirán en esta conversación en el próximo capítulo ;)

Gracias a todos por leer y agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me dejan su review, me inspiran.


End file.
